


Cat

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 背景为时之终结《The End of Time》后，大家都愉快地生活。与第四季无关





	Cat

在经历那么些个死去活来后，Doctor只是想要Master安静一段时间。他试图囚禁Master，这会激怒对方。他需要新方法，不用囚禁，让对方只能想不能干，即无法实施毁灭人类或在破坏TARDIS厨房的行动。Doctor想了很久，翻阅了古籍和资料，最后在一个星球的童话找到了方法——把Master变成一只猫。这是一个非常棒的注意，Doctor想。  
接着，Doctor就在和Master一起出门的一天找了一只猫，一只额头有着M形状虎斑的缅因猫。之所以找的这么顺利，是Doctor在出发之前就锁定了这只猫。一只黑色的雄性成年缅因猫，被毛上有一些稀薄的金棕色花纹，金色的眼睛，额头的M花纹像王冠一样印在上面。很适合，Doctor心想，让Master暂时住在这只动物的身体里一定是非常的美妙。而且Master没有表现出对这一只猫有什么不满，他瞧了瞧那只动物，说了句“我不管”后继续看他的天线宝宝。  
Doctor将猫捡回来的那天深夜，他已做好一切准备，把昏睡不醒的Master拖到实验室的一台机器里，盖上了透明的盖子，在对面相同的设备中，那只也在熟睡的缅因猫也躺在里面。这是“魔法”，Doctor郑重而庄严地站在他们中间，展开双臂，像某些传说中的巫师一样。这是科学，Doctor却想，那些古老文明中描述的神话是还未被解释的科学。他有些紧张，毕竟这个过程不是完全的安全，但中途可以停止。不是互换思想，而是让Master暂时用这具猫的身体去展开活动。这和失去行动能力的病人用机器人去处理日常生活有些相似，在切断连接之后还能够回到原本的身体里。毕竟这技术的发明的初衷就是如此。当然，Master不能完全进入这个身体，毕竟脑结构不同，但在连接同时他原本的身体会处于休眠状态，而猫的脖子上戴着能接受信号的红色项圈，范围限定在TARDIS里。在这样一具娇小的身体里，Master还想毁灭世界那是不可能的了。至少Doctor是这样认为。  
过程很顺利。猫睁开了眼睛，立刻叫了起来，竖起尾巴，弓起身体，瞪大双眼，伸出爪子袭向Doctor。Doctor抓住它扑腾的两只前爪，说：“抱歉，抱歉，我知道这需要时间适应！”然而是它不能说话，只能继续叫着以示不满，它露出尖利的牙齿，竖了背上的毛。即使Doctor抓着它，它也依旧挣扎着想要用爪子袭击对方，它还用两条后腿攻击Doctor。这样纠缠了一会儿，它突然朝着Doctor的右手上猛咬一口。Doctor被这突如其来的攻击吓了一跳，松开了右手，对方完全没有丝毫的口下留情，Doctor的手背伤口上渗出了血。紧接着，愤怒的猫用伸出右爪，尖尖的爪子朝着Doctor的左手扑去，Doctor一不留神松开了左手。猫跳到地面，迅速向门外跑去，黑影一闪，不见了踪影。Doctor叹了口气，但又笑了起来，离开实验室前，他看了看正躺在休眠仓里的master，不能打开设备，他吻了吻上面透明的罩子，跑了出去。

第一天简直是噩梦。住在猫里的Master完全不知道什么是一只猫应该做的，和什么是一只猫不应该做的。一有机会，它就会咬Doctor的手和脸，它也不让Doctor摸它的脑袋和下巴，它的尾巴强烈地摆动，不想要Doctor靠近它。而它却非常愿意呆在TARDIS的操作台上，站在上面像一位审视自己领地的王者观察周围，Doctor虽然已经用生物识别将控制台锁定了。但Master还是用它的爪子按动各个按钮，它按动了每一个按钮才跳下来。即使离开操作台它也离Doctor远远的，看到Doctor想要过来抱住它，它就马上跑开。  
“会生我的气是很正常的。”Doctor这样安慰自己。Master在TARDIS里乱窜，虽然他现在变成一只猫不可能制作什么复杂的设备实施他的毁灭大计，但这样追着一只灵敏的猫科动物比平时累多了。  
好在猫也是需要吃饭。第二天早上，Doctor把猫粮放在厨房里平时他们吃饭的桌子上。不一会儿，对方真的出现在厨房里。它跳到桌上，聛睨地看着厨房里的一切。Doctor坐在桌边，他吃着自己盘里食物，同时望着Master。  
“嗨，我想你一定饿了”Doctor说。  
对方喵了一声，声音不再那么尖锐而具有威胁性，软绵绵地叫了一声。它开始埋头吃猫粮，这只猫之前就是吃这种牌子的猫粮，为此Doctor之前就买了好几箱回来囤着。Doctor就看着它吃饭，它的尾巴微微弯曲着向下，已经放松了不少。他伸出手去想要摸摸它，Doctor的手在空中向着低着脑袋的黑猫背部缓缓前进，每向前一点他都感到紧张在加剧，慢慢地，慢慢地，慢慢地靠近，将手放在对方的背上，几乎就要成功了。Doctor屏住了呼吸，在快要触碰到对方的被毛时，埋头吃饭的Master离开转过头警示性地叫了一声。  
“好吧，”Doctor举起了手耸耸肩。对方继续吃饭，吃完猫粮喝完水才转过身来，它走到Doctor的面前，继续用聛睨的眼神瞧着他。或许是因为吃饱了心情变得好起来，这次Doctor试图去摸它的脑袋时候对方没有拒绝。Doctor的手掌摸着它额头，对方金色的眼睛闭了起来。  
“我只是希望我们能够以一种新的，和平的方式一起生活，”Doctor说，“为此我愿意做出任何尝试，无论是否经过你的同意。我们还有很长很长的时间，弥补之前的裂缝。”对方睁开了眼睛，金色的双瞳中流露出了Doctor熟悉的神情。Doctor还想解释什么，没等他开口，猫已跳下桌子，在离开厨房之前还回头看了他一眼，默默地离开了。感到一丝挫败感的Doctor又叹了口气，自言自语道：“你把我变成老人关了一年，也没经过我的同意啊……”  
之后的一天，基本就是重复前一日的内容。Master不搭理对方，仅有的肢体接触仅限于爪子扑杀和牙齿伺候。在厨房和卧室大肆破坏，能用尽一切方法表示自己的不满。  
转机出现在第四天早上。Doctor被猫叫醒。对方踩在他的胸前，Doctor一张开眼睛就看到它的脸，还有额头上醒目的M形花纹。Master甚至舔了舔他的脸。Doctor立刻清醒了，抚摸master对方也没有誓死不从的抵抗。这是奇迹！Doctor从床上跳起来，抱着猫奔去了厨房，他们一起吃了早饭，然后又去了实验室。Doctor想确定那里是否一切正常。实验室里躺着的Master本尊像吃掉苹果陷入假死的某个童话人物一样，依旧躺在那儿一动不动。Doctor这才放下心来。猫联连续叫了几声，纵身一跃跳到那个透明的罩子上，在上面走来走去。  
“不不不，现在还不是时候！”Doctor连忙两步并作一步走到猫身边，抱住了它，亲了一口，连蹦带跳地离开了房间。  
从这天开始，事情终于向着Doctor预想的那样发展。他不用担心这只缅因猫是否会将TARIDS拆了，也不用担心它是否会去炸了某个星球，更不用纠结当Martha或者Donna或者Jack问起他怎么保证Master不再试图消灭人类时要怎么回答了。之前Doctor对他们说他会和Master结婚以保证地球和宇宙的安全，但Doctor的人类小伙伴们露出了同样的神情，长大了嘴，长达半分钟的沉默。只有Donna耸耸肩说她早就猜到。

又过了三天，Doctor抱着猫给人类伙伴们发了一封邮件，Doctor对他们说，Master的威胁已经从10降低到了1。最后这1，仅针对TARDIS的厨房。这三天里，变成猫的Master终于表现得像一只家猫，还有一些黏人。Doctor很喜欢这点，晚上睡觉的时候，对方会悄悄跑到他的床上。Master从不会这么主动爬上Doctor的床。早上还会给有唤醒他起床的早安吻。因为对方只是一只猫，显然是什么也做不了的，但这样只是挨在一起的感觉也美妙极了。Doctor开始思考为什么真正的Master不会像这样，不会尝试放下他的某些防线生活在一起。他认为是鼓声给Master的心里创伤太大了。现在变成猫的Master能放下身为时间领主的负担，反而更坦诚。至少，Doctor是这样认为。  
直到第八天晚上。  
Doctor正躺在床上睡觉，房间的灯忽地都亮了。迷糊中，身上的被子被人扯走了。猫叫了几声，Doctor这才清醒，他坐起来，却看到意想不到的情况——Master正站在床边，手里抱着猫咪，居高临下地望着他。  
”是不是觉得好久不见了，“Master说。  
”你的气色看起来不错。“Doctor说。  
”拜你所赐，”Master笑了笑，摸着怀里的猫。Doctor则有些茫然地看着这一幕，思考着现在的状况，一言不发。过了半分钟，Master说：”噢，拜托！别告诉你真的没有发现。“  
”什么？“Doctor问。  
”我怎么可能变成那么温顺的猫！“Master提高了音量，他怀里的猫泰然自若地半闭着眼睛。  
”第三天晚上我就已经切断了连接。“Master说。  
”但我看到你还躺在里面。“  
”那是我做的投影，你这白痴。我一个晚上把项圈弄下来，关掉，醒来以后再给这只猫戴好，顺便做个简单而又逼真的假象给你看。“  
”但我没有发现你的踪迹。“  
”我藏了起来，在图书馆里观察你的举动，我发现你倒是真的很爱‘我’，不，是真的很爱这只猫。我只是把你变老了，你却把我放在动物身体里，你这个混蛋，我要报复你！“  
”你在这里告诉我你想干什么，这样好吗？“Doctor反问。  
”有什么不好的？“Master放开手中的猫，猫跳到了还坐在床上的Doctor怀里。Master从右边口袋拿出一把枪指着Doctor说，”这里有麻醉剂，就是你深更半夜把我弄昏的那种。“然后他又从左边口袋里拿出一个瓶子，那里面有一只小白鼠。  
”我明白你的意思了。“Doctor抱着猫说，”那老鼠太小，不能承受我思维。“  
”不试试怎么知道呢？“Master说。  
”亲爱的Master，我理解你的心情。“Doctor冷静地说：”但你看，老鼠太小，很快就会被这只擅长捕鼠的缅因猫给捉到。这样一来你的复仇很快就结束了，你还没来得急仔细品味就已经吃到肚子里了。这不是很可惜吗？不好好折磨你的猎物，怎能体味复仇的快感？“  
”不。“Master眉头紧蹙，”你休想说服我。“  
”我只是希望你能将老鼠换成别的。“Doctor说。  
”什么？“  
”当然是它的同类。“Doctor挠着缅因猫的下巴说，”另一只猫。”  
在经过一番讨价还价后，Master还是同意将老鼠换成猫。然后他们抱着那只有着M记号的雄性缅因猫到了地球，试图找到一只和这只猫体形相似，年纪相近的猫。他们研究了这只缅因猫的基因，打算找到一只与它最为接近的，在各项能力上都不相上下的公猫。这样才能保证Master在他的复仇中能够公平公正地打倒Doctor。  
TARDIS停在缅因州，然而他们的工作还未开展，Doctor就收到了Donna的邮件。Donna说她家附近有一只和Doctor描述的猫很相似的猫。虽然Master很不想去，但Doctor说对方算是半个时间领主，应该相信她。  
等到两位时间领主到Donna她家，看到的是一只棕色的西伯利亚森林母猫。  
”我们需要一只公猫。“Doctor说。  
Donna从上到下打量着两位时间领主，语重心长地说：”我真心认为你们养的这只猫比较想要女朋友。你们不能把自己的取向强加在动物的身上，这样是不公平的。“  
”什么？“Doctor说，”不，不是你想的那样，Donna。“Master沉默不语。  
”不用解释了，我知道。你发那邮件的意思我很了解。经历了那么多，你们两位时间在一起不容易，养宠物调节情绪我都懂。哎，Doctor，你为了让Master开心你也蛮拼命的。让他心情好了，他也就不会想着找地球和人类的麻烦。我看你在照片里笑得也很开心的。但是，这猫不一定喜欢同性，你们想过没有。“Donna一口气说了一堆，而对面两位时间领主不知道该说什么好。她走过去就把Doctor怀里的猫咪抱走，郑重宣布：”等它交到女朋友以后再还给你们。“说完，Donna把他们推到TARDIS里。  
门关上之后，Master才问：”你为什么不阻止她。“  
”她说得也有道理啊……“Doctor说。面对Donna，他总是有一种辩不过她的感觉。Doctor拉动操作杆，离开了地球。  
”你肯定早就想好了。“Master气愤地说，”我早该把你变成老鼠让我吃掉！“  
Doctor并没有一开始就想到这些。或许就像Donna说得那样，让Master的心情好了，不管是捣毁TARIDS的厨房，毁灭地球还是毁灭宇宙就会被他抛在脑后。何必在那些书里寻找那些奇怪的方法。

”哎，我亲爱的Master，“Doctor跑到Master的身边，笑着说：”那你有别的吃掉我的办法吗？“

 

END


End file.
